In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, we, the inventors, typically hybridize a large number of nectarine, peach, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which has been denominated varietally as "Red Glen". The present variety was hybridized in 1983 by us in a cultivated area of our experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). It was the result of a seedling using Red Diamond (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,165) as the selected seed parent and an unnamed seedling as the selected pollen parent. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of nectarine tree, we asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.
The fruit produced by the present variety most nearly resembles the fruit of Kism Grand (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,666) by being a clingstone nectarine, by ripening in late July, and by having excellent flavor, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by having dark red skin color over the entire fruit surface, by being very much firmer for better storage life, and by having the ability to remain crisp on the tree for 3 weeks, which extends the harvesting and marketing period.
The present variety is similar to its selected seed parent, Red Diamond (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,165), in fruit appearance by being a full red colored nectarine with excellent firmness, but is distinguished therefrom by ripening 30 days later and by being a clingstone instead of a freestone.